


The Favour

by AubreyPosenEsquire, RidiculouslyOverObsessed



Series: Collaborate and Listen [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Collaboration, F/F, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyPosenEsquire/pseuds/AubreyPosenEsquire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidiculouslyOverObsessed/pseuds/RidiculouslyOverObsessed
Summary: Stacie needs knee surgery but there's no-one left at the Bella House to help her afterwards. She reaches out to the one person that she knows will be around: Aubrey Posen.
Relationships: Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Series: Collaborate and Listen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012305
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	The Favour

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A collaboration fic? That's right, doubleoughtsix and I have teamed up to bring you guys some fics that come from our collective brain power, so you need to brace yourselves for that! Basically I piggy backed onto her sheer awesome talent and what came out is actually pretty good? 
> 
> We've got some more stuff planned, but we figured we'd give you guys a lil taster of what's too come.

_Stacie: Hey, Aubrey got a second?_

_Stacie: I need a favor from my favorite former Bella captain._

_Aubrey: Yeah, what's up?_

_Stacie: I'm staying at Barden at Bella House for the summer for an internship. Before it starts I have to go for a small surgery._

_Stacie: Hospital won't discharge me without someone there to pick me up._

_Stacie: Would you mind? You can just dump me back here on the couch._

_Aubrey: Surgery?? What's wrong?_

_Aubrey: Also if you think I'm just gonna dump you on the couch and leave you clearly don't know me very well_

_Stacie: It's nothing major. I need an arthroscopy done on my knee._

_Stacie: I tore my ACL back in high school and the same knee has been bothering me._

_Aubrey: That sounds painful! How have you still been doing Bella performances this long??_

_Stacie: It's sort of like when Chloe had nodes my freshman year._

_Stacie: The pain comes and goes and it gets worse sometimes and better others._

_Stacie: Plus I like performing._

_Stacie: My dreams of being a professional ballerina were dashed._

_Aubrey: Ballerina? That's very cute. Of course I can pick you up from the hospital, I'll drop you off and wait for you too, no sense in you fretting about it alone_

_Stacie: Are you sure, Bree?_

_Stacie: I don't want you to feel like you have to take care of me if you have better things to do._

_Aubrey: Hey. You're a Bella, you're my family, it's what we do. I have nothing to do anyway, work is oddly quiet this time of year._

That was a bald faced lie, but Aubrey did have a fair chunk of vacation time saved up.

_Stacie: Really? Well, I am not going to turn you down. For like 2 weeks I won't really be able to walk._

_Stacie: I mostly will be hopping around until I can walk again._

_Aubrey: 2 weeks is fine, I definitely have that free. Saves you hopping around like a 3 legged giraffe. But why did no-one else stay? Do I need to have a word?_

_Stacie: They would have stayed if they knew it was happening, I'm sure._

_Stacie: Chloe really wanted to go home to meet Beca's Mom now that they are dating and all of that._

_Stacie: Jess and Ashley are in WI for the summer with Jess' parents._

_Stacie: The rest are home too._

_Aubrey: Hmm... alright, what time do you need me to pick you up?_

_Stacie: 7 am? I have to be there at 7:45 and it's 30 minutes away._

_Stacie: I can't have coffee but I can make some fresh for you so you can get a warm up._

_Aubrey: Pre-coffee Stacie?? Rip me... I'll see you then_

_Stacie: Aubrey?_

_Stacie: Thank you for this, seriously. It means a lot._

_Aubrey: It's no problem. You'd do the same for me_

_Stacie: I would._

_Stacie: You might be the only Bella I'd get up at 6 am for._

_Stacie: Beca and Chloe don't make us do that anymore._ 😉

 _Aubrey: Hahaha, I'll take that as one of the highest compliments you can give. And believe me I can change that if I wanted to_ 😘

_Stacie: Beca is captain now, I am not sure your powers can get her to be a morning person, Bree._

_Stacie: But I am not calling your bluff._

_Stacie: See you in a couple days._ 🥰

Aubrey paused, her fingers hovering over the keys as she looked at the emoji Stacie had sent. Was she...? No. Not now Posen.

 _Aubrey: I'd say I can't wait, but that feels mean…_ 🤔🥰

She paused for a second before hitting send, unsure as to whether she should delete that second emoji or not.

_Stacie: I miss you, Bree. I'm glad we'll get to hang out just the two of us._

_Stacie looked at her phone, her heart beating a little faster as she waited for a reply._

Aubrey felt her breath catch in her throat. "Holy shit..." She mumbled aloud, hesitating to type a reply. She didn't want to assume anything, she didn't want to read into what wasn't there.

_Aubrey: I miss you too. I really can't wait to see you._

_Stacie: Even if I'm drugged up with no makeup on and wearing my coke bottle glasses?_

_Aubrey: Especially then. Where else would I get all my blackmail material?_ 😇

_Stacie: Oh is that how it is, Posen?_

_Stacie: Remind me to dig out the pictures I took from Chloe when she moved rooms._

_Stacie: Vintage freshman Aubrey Posen photos._

_Aubrey: Wait. What photos???_ 😳

_Stacie: Your first hood night._

_Stacie: And when you two tried to join a sorority._

_Aubrey: NOOOO._

_Aubrey: Chloe said she destroyed those!_

_Stacie: She thought she got rid of them but they were between her bed and the wall._

_Aubrey: Oh I'm going to kill her..._

_Stacie: Don't kill her._

_Stacie: I'd have to go see you in jail every week._

_Stacie: And I'm too pretty for that._

_Aubrey: Oh sweetie... what makes you think I don't know how to get away with it?_ 😉

Stacie bit her lip at Aubrey calling her sweetie. She couldn't have meant it the way Stacie wanted.

_Stacie: Burlap and lye?_

_Aubrey: Much too pedestrian. But I'm keeping that to myself. Plausable deniability and all that_ 😘

_Stacie: Right. Right. Right._

_Stacie: So, can I ask one question about the photos?_

_Aubrey: ..._

_Aubrey: It depends_

_Aubrey: I reserve the right not to answer_

_Stacie: Do you still have that blue string bikini? And if yes can you wear it while you're over taking care of me?_

Aubrey blushed bright red, thankful that everyone else had gone home and she was in the office of the lodge alone.

 _Aubrey: I plead the 5th_ 👙

_Stacie: Even if you don't wear it, you should know you looked really good in it._

Stacie looked at her phone, holding it tightly. Aubrey felt like her face was on fire. 

_Aubrey: It would look better on your bedroom floor_ she typed, before hastily deleting it. That wasn't what Stacie had meant, she was just being nice. 

_Aubrey: You're always so sweet_ 😊 was what she eventually went with.

Stacie bit her lip. She tried to decide if she should push her anymore. 

_Stacie: You're beautiful, Aubrey. I hope one day you find someone who gets you to see that. Because you really are_.

Aubrey genuinely didn't know what to do next. Her heart was pounding so loudly that she swore it was going to attract one of the bears in the woods. 

_Aubrey: Stacie... how you're still single blows my mind. You're going to make someone so happy someday_ ❤ 

_Stacie: I hope there is a woman out there that I can sweet off of her feet._

_Stacie: Or a guy._

_Stacie: But lately I've been more into women._

Stacie felt herself trying to not run. She was a runner, she knew that about herself. But she couldn't stop. Not when she was so close to making Aubrey see how she felt. Aubrey bit her lip, wondering if Stacie really was trying to drop hits, or if she was just being... well Stacie. 

_Aubrey: Whoever it is, they're gonna be very lucky_

_Aubrey: I have to go... there's a HUGE pile of paperwork here with my name on it_ 😓 _it really will be great to see you Stace x_

Aubrey knew she had to bail before she said something that wouldn't be reciprocated and had her heart ripped out. Stacie let out a soft groan. Maybe Aubrey just wasn't into her? Maybe she just needed to give up that hope. 

_Stacie: Have a good night Aubrey._

_Stacie: Thanks again for helping me out._

_Aubrey: Anytime Stacie. I mean it._

Aubrey let her head thump softly onto the desk as she set down her phone. God she was such an idiot. Of course Stacie didn't feel that way about her.

God being gay was hard.

* * *

Aubrey pulled up in front of the Bella House at 6:45am, always one to be early rather than late. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the car and headed to the front door, knocking twice.

Stacie had no make up on, her hair was tied back, her giant glasses on and she was in a pair of old sweats with a teal hoodie she had for years. She was as dressed down as she could be and yet when she saw Aubrey she swore she checked her out. 

"Good morning, Bree." Stacie said with a soft smile.

Aubrey could feel her breath catch in her throat as she forced a smile onto her face. God how was Stacie always so gorgeous?

"Morning Stacie. Do you wanna kill time for a little bit, or just head there now? I know I'm a little early." Aubrey blushed slightly, knowing that her odd time keeping had been a source of Bella misery before. Stacie opened the door a little wider so Aubrey could come inside.

"I'm almost ready. I am just turning the couch down here into a bed. Chloe said I can crash here all summer so I'm good on that front. And no, she still doesn't know about the surgery." Aubrey pocketed her car keys as she walked over to help.

"Are you going to tell them? Because they should know..." Aubrey frowned softly, concern on her face.

"I'll be back to normal in about six weeks. Long before I'm doing Bella practices and having to dance." Stacie reassured her. "Chloe and I figure out most of the dance stuff and I take the lead on the harder stuff. If I tell her about my knee she'll pull me back."

"Stacie." Aubrey stopped her task, "You absolutely have to tell her. If you explain all of this, explain you don't want to be pulled back, then she'll be able to help..."

"Aubrey." Stacie reached her hand out to hold the older woman's hand for a moment. "Things are going well but not like, amazing. Chloe keeps failing and Beca is stressed about it. I don't want to add to that."

"I get that. And it's really sweet of you to worry about them like this. But if you're doing a tricky move and you get seriously hurt, fuck up your knee for good, Chloe and Beca will feel so much worse." Aubrey folded her arms across her chest, "If you don't tell them, I will."

Stacie took in and let out a deep breath. "Please, Bree? I have one year left of being a Bella before I go to grad school and this part of my life is sort of just gone? If I tell them things change and Chloe overthinks things. Just let me know my limits, ok?"

Aubrey paused, seeing the look of desperation on Stacie's face and feeling her resolve start to melt, "But if you get seriously hurt... what then?" Aubrey hated the thought of the brunette doing permanent damage to herself, "I just want you to be safe..."

"I know you do. I know my limits though, most of it I can handle and Chloe and I figure out stuff when I can't." Stacie looked at her former captain, giving her a small smile. 

"I'd do anything for the Bellas, ya know?"

"I know." Aubrey smiled, some of her concern easing a little, "I won't say anything, as long as you promise that you'll speak up if it's too much for you."

"I promise." Stacie promised, crossing over her heart. "I just need a scope, making sure nothing is really wrong, then I'll be fine in a few weeks."

Aubrey nodded, satisfied with the answer. It wasn't long before the living room was ready for Stacie to camp out in for the next two weeks, and the two of them headed for the car. 

"Do you have everything you need?" Aubrey asked, unlocking the car.

Stacie had a small bag with her, though it was a one hour surgery so she didn't think she would need much, "Should be good to go. Thanks for taking me there and picking me up. Seriously, you're my knight in shining armor."

Aubrey grinned broadly, bowing slightly, mentally kicking herself for being such a dork, "As you wish." She screamed internally as she got into the car. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Come on stableboy." Stacie smirked as she slid into the passenger seat. She thought about how easy it would be to reach for Aubrey's hand, how it would feel to tangle their fingers together. But right now she couldn't. What if she overstepped and Aubrey didn't feel the same?

Aubrey smirked back, resisting the urge to put her hand on Stacie's thigh as they drove to the hospital, her hands gripping the steering wheel perhaps a little tighter than necessary.

"So... how did you tear your ACL?" Aubrey was desperate to change the subject from her dumb Princess Bride reference.

"Ballet." Stacie rubbed over her sore knee. "I started when I was 6 and did it until I was 16. I just couldn't hold form after the ACL injury anymore." She explained, looking over at Aubrey and wondering why her hands flexed on the wheel like that.

"You really did ballet?" Aubrey asked with a grin, "It explains why you're so flexible." She blushed furiously, "I mean... with the Bellas, and the choreography..." _'Dammit Posen! Get a grip!'_

Stacie laughed softly, "I did other styles but that was my focus. I was going to try to do it professionally but the knee happened and I focused on science." She explained as she shifted in her seat.

"Well, the dance world's loss is the science world's gain." Aubrey grinned, her eyes firmly fixed on the road as she was determined not to say anything else stupid.

"Thanks, Bree." Stacie said very softly. "I just hope when I get to grad school I don't get blown away. It's not like undergrad."

"You're going to do amazing Stacie." Aubrey smiled warmly, "You work so hard at everything you set your mind to, it's awe inspiring." Aubrey could feel her cheeks tingling again.

"That's high praise." Stacie said seriously. "You are one of the most impressive people I know. You're Captain Posen." She reached over to put her hand on Aubrey's arm.

Aubrey gasped softly, hoping Stacie hadn't heard her as her arm tingled under her touch, "You're very sweet Stacie... I wish I was as impressive as you."

Stacie just shook her head. "You lead the Bellas to the first title, you have been put in place of a camp by a job by the time you were 24. You're impressive."

Aubrey blushed, always one to be modest about her achievements, "Thank you." she mumbled, "But full honours in a double major? An offer from every major science program in the country. Already being headhunted for some of the biggest labs in the world at 21? That's more impressive than I could ever hope to be."

Stacie blushed, something that was rare for her to ever do, "I am smart." She admitted. "You have no idea how intimidating it is to have the dean of MIT call you and be upset that you turned them down though. I almost cried on the phone with him."

Aubrey laughed, "I would pay good money to watch the dean of MIT cry." There was a quiet pause as Aubrey wondered whether she should day this next part. 

"But I understand why he'd be broken up over losing you. I know I would be." Her voice was barely a whisper as she blushed again, her eyes laser fixed to the road as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

Stacie let Aubrey's comment roll around in her brain as they entered the hospital. As she was taken in for pre-op she felt a string of butterflies in her belly she wasn't used to. Did Aubrey just admit to feelings in a way that put the ball in her court. Did she admit anything other than something vague?

Aubrey Posen confused the hell out of her but she never wanted her to stop.

* * *

When she laid in post-op, as drugged as she was, she asked the nurse to let Aubrey back to sit with her while they waited for the doctor, drugs coursing through her. The drugs gave her bravery that she didn’t know if she earned but she could cash-in while she had it. Aubrey entered the room, not having enjoyed the long wait alone with her thoughts. She smiled softly as she laid eyes on Stacie again, glad that there hadn't been any complications. Aubrey didn't think she'd be able to function if there was.

"How are you feeling?" She hummed.

Stacie forced her eyes open again to look at Aubrey with a goofy smile, "I'm doing alright. I'm hooked up to the good drugs right now." She reached out her hand, wanting Aubrey to hold her hand.

Aubrey grinned as she walked over to her obligingly, her heart pounding, but seeing no harm in taking her hand. Stacie was drugged up, she needed some extra comfort right now. It felt like electricity travelling up her arm as their hands connected, a little thing in the grand scheme of things, but a huge thing for her.

"I can see that." Aubrey grinned, sitting on the chair next to Stacie's bed.

Stacie felt a surge of something hit her when Aubrey held her hand. Maybe it was the way they fit together, maybe it was the fact Aubrey was here at all, maybe it was the grin on her former Captain's face at the request. 

"I didn't make you wait too long, did I?" She asked, her heart pounding at the double meaning in her words.

"No. You were right on time." Aubrey smiled, her heart pounding as she feared she'd misinterpreted what Stacie meant, hoping that the vagueness of her words would save her from giving away the secrets of her heart.

Stacie held tight to Aubrey's hand as she laid in the bed as they waited for the doctor to come in to tell her how things went. She looked over at Aubrey after a moment, the heart monitor showing her heart beating quick as she gathered her drug added courage. 

"I really wish I could kiss you right now."

Aubrey gasped slightly, her cheeks turning a dark shade of pink as she found herself unable to form words for a moment, her brain short circuiting. She said it. Stacie had just said it, the thing that had been in her head for so long, the thing that she hated herself for thinking. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears, "Then why don't you?" She squeaked, wishing she sounded less nervous, less ridiculous.

"Because I'm in a hospital bed after a knee scope." Stacie pointed out. Her heart rate ticked up a little bit as she waited for Aubrey to stand up and make the move that she so desperately wanted made, "I can't stand up right now so you're going to have to do a bit of the work on this one."

Aubrey blushed deeper as she realised her oversight, 'Yeah, nice on Ponsen. REAL smooth. Shakily, Aubrey stood up and closed the minute distance from the chair to the bed, leaning in hesitantly, fairly certain that at any minute she was going to have a heart attack. They were mere inches from each other's lips, Aubrey taking a deep breath before, after so much pining, she pressed her lips against Stacie's.

Fireworks seemed to explode behind her eyelids, her whole body tingling as she felt Stacie return the kiss, heart pounding so fast she might as well be a hummingbird. It felt like her birthday and Christmas had all come at once, it felt like winning the ICCA's, it felt... right. Stacie felt like she was going to have a heart attack as her heart beat like she had just run miles and miles with a bear running after her. Her hand, finger caught in a monitor, reached up to press to the back of Aubrey's neck to keep her there for a few moments. 

"If this is a drug induced dream, don't wake me up. I don't want to wake up and have never kissed you." Stacie's eyes were a bit glassy when she pulled back but her words were clear.

Aubrey could feel tears pricking at her eyes at Stacie's words, her heart finally starting to return to a pace that wasn't going to kill her, "If this is a dream then I'm never waking up again." She whispered.

Stacie reached up and stroked over Aubrey's cheek, a smile on her lips. 

"The next few weeks are going to be good, aren't they? You and me hanging out together? I didn't cross over any lines you didn't want me to?"

"I have been wanting to cross these lines for months." Aubrey confessed, her hand gently stroking Stacie's hair, unable to keep the grin off her face. She knew that it sounded awful, but she was so glad that Stacie had needed knee surgery. It had put an end to the chaste looks, the prolonged eye contact, the secret longing.

Stacie grinned like an idiot that she knew she wasn't. But Aubrey Posen looking at her like that made her insides shift in a way no one had ever made them shift before. 

"You and Chloe making up after her extra years at Barden, you being around more, it's been really good." She licked her lips as she tried to figure out how to move in the bed so Aubrey could sit with her. "The Bellas, we've needed you around. I've needed you around."

"I couldn't stay mad at her forever." Aubrey grinned, sitting on the edge of the bed, one of Stacie's hands clasped in hers and resting in her lap, "Besides... I had other reasons for wanting to be around more." She blushed slightly, her eyes not meeting Stacie's for a moment.

Stacie lifted their joined hands up, holding on tight as her lips brushed Aubrey's knuckles. She returned them to Aubrey's lap as she tried to figure out just what to say now. 

"I know that dating someone still in college, even a senior, is going to be different than the people you must see. But I promise to make it worth your while."

Aubrey looked up from the bed to meet Stacie's gaze, her heart thumping again, "Does this mean... does this mean you want me to be your girlfriend?" She asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Stacie bit her lip at the question. She had never had a serious relationship before and there was no doubt in her mind that if she and Aubrey started something it would be serious. 

"I don't date people, Bree. I have never wanted to date someone for more than a few weeks. But you? Yeah, I want to give it a real shot. Because you, Aubrey Posen, are worth it."

Aubrey felt tears begin to slip down her cheeks as leant in to kiss Stacie again, soft and chaste as she pulled back, "I cannot wait for us to finally do this Stacie Conrad. There is no-one in my life more important to me than you."

Stacie swore she whimpered at the confession but she couldn't be sure as the blood was rushing in her ears too loudly, "Have you dated a woman before?" She asked, unsure of Aubrey's dating history.

"No." Aubrey confessed, looking down at her hands, "I dated two guys in college, but that's it. Is that a problem?" Aubrey could feel her mouth go dry as she waited for the answer.

Stacie lifted the hand that wasn't still laced with Aubrey's to her cheek and tilted her head so they were looking at each other. 

"Aubrey, honey, I just wanted to know so I know what level of experience you have. I am kind of over experienced in terms of sex but less so at dating." She explained.

Aubrey smiled softly, kissing the palm of the hand that was pressed to her cheek, "We can teach each other." She laughed softly, "Balance out each other's inexperience."

Stacie looked away from Aubrey when her doctor walked into the room. She had to focus on this even if she didn't want to. Even if the idea of wrapping herself around Aubrey felt so much better right now. 

"Hello Miss Conrad." Dr. Black smiled as she sat down to explain to Stacie the result.

* * *

It had been a few days since they'd returned home from the hospital, both of them settling into a comfortable domestic routine that seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

Aubrey kissed the top of Stacie's head as it rested on her shoulder, the two of them watching tv, curled up in what was technically Stacie's bed.

"What do you want for dinner, baby?" Aubrey asked, her fingertips stroking down Stacie's arm. This all still felt like a wonderful dream.

Stacie beamed at the term of endearment. There was something about the little bubble that she and Aubrey had built for themselves that was making her less fearful of relationships than she had ever been before. 

"How about you make that chicken thing with the white wine sauce that you and Chloe were talking about the last time you were here?'

Aubrey giggled as she pulled Stacie a little closer to her, being careful of her knee, "I can do that. I've been thinking about doing that actually, it's one of my favourite things to cook."

Stacie moved her hand high on Aubrey's thigh where her shorts ended and her thigh was exposed. She had tried to be respectful about not pushing Aubrey too quickly with her need to always be touching who she was with. But right now she was feeling needy, "Can I watch you cook? I'll sit on the stool and behave."

Aubrey could feel a light blush on her cheeks at Stacie's touch, using her free arm to lift Stacie's chin so she could kiss her, "As long as that's not going to hurt your knee." She smiled.

Stacie felt a surge of affection run through her as she let her fingers stroke over Aubrey's thigh. 

"I promise to sit still." She made a cross over her heart with the hand that wasn't against Aubrey's thigh. "I can behave when I'm promised food or sex. Just FYI."

Aubrey laughed, tucking a lock of Stacie's hair behind her ear, "Well that's good to know." She grinned.

Reluctantly, she unwound herself from around Stacie and got to her feet. She offered a hand out to Stacie so as to help her to the kitchen.

"Come on then. The sooner I get this cooked, the sooner we can go back to being curled up on the couch." She grinned.

Stacie skipped the crutches and moved to the kitchen as she hopped. It was just easier for the moment not to bother with them, and Aubrey was strong enough to help. 

"You know." Stacie sat down at the counter. "I have a theory."

"Oh?" Aubrey asked, eyebrow cocked in interest and amusement as helped Stacie up onto a stool.

Stacie watched as Aubrey moved around the kitchen she knew so well. 

"I have a theory that you and I could manage to make out if I were laying down and you were on top of me with my knee propped up, without me getting hurt."

Aubrey dropped the pan she was holding with a loud crash, her cheeks turning a brilliant shade of fuchsia, "R-really?" She stammered, wishing that she could be cooler about Stacie flirting with her.

Stacie leaned forward to give Aubrey a pretty good look down her tank top to the black bra she was wearing under it. The girls did need support after all. 

"What kind of scientist would I be, Aubrey, if we didn't test my theory out?" She was not about to get into hypothesis vs theory in a science way. The science nerd side of her would stay hidden for now.

Aubrey couldn't help it as her eyes wandered to the black bra that Stacie was wearing, licking her suddenly dry lips,

"I um... not a very good one?" Aubrey mumbled, embarrassed that she couldn't tear her eyes from Stacie's cleavage.

Stacie almost blushed under the intensity of the gaze that Aubrey was looking at her with. She had expected to get to Aubrey but she didn't expect Aubrey to get to her by just looking at her. 

"See something you like?" She asked, her voice softer now.

"You." Aubrey whispered, finally looking at Stacie's eyes rather than her chest, "Wanna skip dinner and test your hypothesis now?"

Stacie bit her lip at the fire she saw in Aubrey's eyes. "Help me back to the couch?" She asked, wanting to get Aubrey as close to her as she could. 

"Gladly." Aubrey grinned, setting down the cooking utensils with perhaps a touch too much enthusiasm as she hooked her arm around Stacie's waist and walking her to the couch.

They could always order pizza after they made out, right?

Being this close to another person wasn't uncommon for Stacie. But being so close to Aubrey who seemed so into the idea of them making out was new. 

Stacie felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of finally getting to both have Aubrey on top of her so her knee could be elevated and to make out with her at all. So far a few heated kisses were all that had been exchanged as she recovered. Aubrey could feel her heart pounding as she helped Stacie prop up her knee, unable to keep the smirk off her face. She felt like a big kid, but this was all she had wanted since they had won the ICCA's together. Gently, Aubrey climbed onto the bed, straddling Stacie as she looked down at her, suddenly incredibly nervous.

"Are you okay? Are you comfortable?" She asked.

Stacie brought her hands up to rest on Aubrey's hips. The image of Aubrey on top of her only made Stacie feel more sure she was up for this. So up for this. 

"You asked me to be your girlfriend one kiss in, Bree." Stacie reminded her, reaching up and cupping her cheek. "Don't tell me that making out with me is making you nervous. I've been told my skills are second to none after all."

"I- I-" Aubrey stammered, looking down at her beautiful girlfriend, feeling like her skin was vibrating under her touch, "It's not your skills I'm worried about..." She whispered.

Stacie raised her eyebrow a moment before realizing what it was that had Aubrey so nervous. 

"Hey." She said, her voice going soft. "Aubrey, every time we've kissed it's been really good. Just because I have had the past I have, doesn't mean that kissing you doesn't feel good in a totally different way." She moved her hands from Aubrey's hips to take both of her hands.

Aubrey bit her lip a little, feeling a little stupid at being so neurotic about this, "I just want you to know how I feel about you." She frowned softly as she tried to figure out how to explain herself, "Like, I have never felt this way about... anyone, and I just, I don't want to mess up over something as stupid as me not being a good kisser..."

"You, Aubrey Chase, are a fantastic kisser." Stacie tugged her down until Aubrey was laying partly between Stacie and the back of the couch. She didn't want to make Aubrey uncomfortable but she was dying to kiss her the way that Aubrey deserved to be kissed. 

"Trust me when I tell you that you don't have to be worried about messing this up over something stupid like kissing. Because you are fantastic."

Aubrey couldn't help but grin, as she looked at Stacie, her heart full.

"Yeah? So it's good when I do this?" Aubrey lent in, pressing her lips to Stacie's hand on the back of her neck as she pulled her in, tongue sliding along her bottom lip, asking for an invitation.

Stacie let out a soft groan at the way Aubrey had taken control of the moment. Her lips parted, answering Aubrey's invitation emphatically. Stacie's hand moved to Aubrey's side as the pair laid together on the couch. If this was anyone else she already would have put her hand under their shirt or encouraged them to do the same. But right now she was happy to let Aubrey lead. 

"Such a good kisser." She shifted back just a bit as they caught their breath.

Aubrey just grinned, her cheeks flushed as she kissed her again, deeper and more passionate. She found herself wanting to touch Stacie's skin, hesitantly reaching for the cuff of Stacie's t-shirt, her fingertips tracing the skin of her stomach, smirking as it elicited a soft moan from her girlfriend.

Stacie pulled back to look at Aubrey smirk. "You are beautiful, I don't know if you understand that. But you are so beautiful." She whispered as her fingers traced over Aubrey's collarbone.

Aubrey blushed a little as her smirk softened into a smile, "You're one to talk." She whispered, her hand resting flat under Stacie's t-shirt, her collarbone tingling under Stacie's fingers, "How did I end up dating Stacie Conrad?"

Stacie had been wrapped around a lot of people in her life but she had never felt her breath catch with any of them the way it did with Aubrey when she pressed a hand over her stomach. 

"Because you kissed me when I asked you to. And you agreed to take care of me, which shouldn't be a surprise because you always have taken care of me." She bent her head down, kissing over the space her fingers had been teasing. "You're impressive Aubrey. I mean it."

Aubrey gasped a little as she felt Stacie's lips on her skin, sliding her hand up her chest so she was cupping one of her breasts, tracing the lace pattern with her thumb. Stacie licked her lips at the feeling of Aubrey's hand on her breast. She could feel Aubrey's strong fingers on her, touching her carefully like she might break if Aubrey was too rough. 

"They aren't made of glass." Stacie nipped at the hollow of Aubrey's throat. "Touch me the way I know you want, Bree."

Aubrey ran her thumb over her nipple, a little rougher than before, lifting Stacie's head to draw her into a deep kiss, using her free hand to shift Stacie's hand under her shirt as the hand on Stacie's breast squeezed it, thumb still teasing the nipple. Stacie groaned into Aubrey's mouth as the kiss deepened and their hands started to explore. There was an excitement that went past being turned on by Aubrey. The excitement of their first time touching each other like this, of it being Aubrey's first time touching a woman like this. 

"Here." Stacie pulled back and sat up before pulling her shirt off and tossing it behind her on the floor. "Thought you might like to see the goods your hand is getting so good at touching."

Aubrey moaned as she saw Stacie's breasts for the first time, her eyes tracing over every curve as though to commit the moment to memory. Both hands reached out hungrily, her eyes dark with lust as she explored them, teased them, her lips travelling down Stacie's neck as she positioned herself carefully so there was no risk of her bumping her sore knee. She lifted her head to look into her girlfriend's eyes, seeing lust that mirrored her own.

"Want me to take my shirt off?" She whispered huskily.

Stacie would have laughed at how silly the question was - of course she wanted Aubrey's shirt off - but instead she groaned at the husk in Aubrey's voice and the raw need in her eyes. 

"I do." Stacie whispered, leaning down to give her a long, slow, hungry kiss, "This means more to me than anything, Aubrey. Ok? I need you to understand this isn't just me being me with you. This is me needing you." She felt a duty to herself and to Aubrey to make that clear.

Aubrey pulled back just briefly, cupping Stacie's cheek with her hand, "I need you too." She mumbled, pressing a light kiss to her lips before undoing her shirt, sliding it off and smirking as she saw the look on Stacie's face.

"Like what you see?" She asked, almost posing for her girlfriend.

"Oh yeah." Stacie's eyes traced over every bit of the supper body that she could see. She bent her head down to kiss over the tops of Aubrey's breasts, nipping a bit before her tongue poked out to sooth over any reddened skin. 

"Tell me if this goes too far, ok? I want you to enjoy all of this and not feel uncomfortable."

"Stacie, I swear to god if you stop..." Aubrey managed to say, almost certain that the way Stacie was touching her, kissing her, was going to be the death of her. Her fingernails scraped down her back, groaning softly as Stacie proved her expertise.

Stacie moved the tips of her fingers under one of the cups of Aubrey's bra. She was the perfect size to fill up Stacie's hand and Stacie was more than happy to fill it. 

"I promise not to stop, Bree.' She grinned against her neck as she started working on a love bite just because she could.

"Unf." Was all Aubrey could say as she lost herself in Stacie's touch, her own hands resting on her hips, her brain unable to form words, nevermind movements. She bit her lip, a little embarrassed about how easy it was to turn her on, but too caught in the moment to process it.

Stacie could feel the way that Aubrey was just holding on for dear life as she was being touched. And honestly it might be the most flattering feeling she had with someone. 

"You doing alright there Bree?" She asked, the bra hitting the floor behind her as Stacie shifted her head down to kiss over the newly exposed areas.

Aubrey managed to nod, fingernails digging into Stacie's hips. She could feel arousal coursing through her, it registering somewhere deep within her that this had suddenly gotten very one-sided. Somehow, Aubrey managed to lift her arms, her hands clumsily fiddling with Stacie's bra strap, wanting to feel Stacie skin to skin.

Stacie reached one of her hands back to unhook her own bra and send it flying back behind her. 

"This is what you want, is it?" Stacie asked, watching as Aubrey took in the full sight of her. She wanted to make sure that Aubrey got to enjoy every second of this moment. You only had your first time feeling up a woman once after all.

Aubrey had always known that Stacie's boobs were impressive, the low cut tops that Stacie wore were enough to give that way, but seeing them in all their glory for the first time was something else. She felt her jaw go slack, quite aware that she was staring but unable to do anything else.

"Wow." She mumbled, dipping her head to press her lips against the left one, her mind seeming to go into auto-pilot as if this was the thing she was born to do. Her tongue traced around her nipple, hands cupping Stacie's breasts.

Stacie tilted her head back as Aubrey let her tongue wander over her skin. 

"You are good at this." She hissed out as Aubrey's front teeth scrapped in the best way against her skin. "Don't tell me you don't know just what you're doing."

She felt her body flush, Aubrey started to make her feel more and more turned on. In an effort to retake control she wrapped her lips around one Aubrey's hardened nipple before moving her hand down to rub Aubrey over her shorts. Aubrey audibly gasped, knowing how wet she was and that Stacie would be able to feel it through her shorts. Her brain completely shut down as her hips rocked against Stacie's hand, whimpering a little as she whispered: "Don't just tease me Stacie... I'm ready."

Stacie was mad at herself for having her knee in a way she couldn't put Aubrey flat on her back for this. She knew she would be able to rock Aubrey's world but she still wouldn't be pitching her A game. 

"No, I can't tease you? Not at all?" She asked as her hand moved down the front of Aubrey's shorts.

Aubrey moaned as she felt Stacie's hand inside her shorts, her own hands utterly useless at this point as her brain refused to function. 

"Stacie..." She groaned, not able to say anything else, not even sure what she wanted, beyond the fact that she wanted Stacie.

Stacie shifted just a little bit to give herself a better angle with her hand. She moved it against Aubrey, two fingers finding a way inside while her thumb teased the little nub she found. 

"Breathe for me Bree, just hold on to me and breathe."

Aubrey clung to Stacie for dear life, moaning again as she felt Stacie inside her, her hips rocking at the rhythm she needed her to go at. 

"Oh god..." She whimpered, almost certain that Stacie was going to be the death of her, and very much okay with that.

Stacie felt the way Aubrey's hips were rocking and followed that pace. She wanted her love to feel as though she was being listened to, cared for even. She carefully pressed kisses over her throat and neck, nipping as she did. Aubrey could barely breathe as the knot inside her got tighter and tighter as she got closer and closer to an orgasm. Between Stacie's lips on her neck and her hand between her thighs it wasn't long before she felt the knot give suddenly, a wave of pleasure that threatened to drown her as she slumped slightly against Stacie. 

"Wow..." She gasped, a grin on her face.

Stacie kissed over her face as her fingers slowly pulled out of Aubrey. She licked her fingers clean before wrapping her arms fully around Aubrey. 

"I am glad I am able to put that big goofy grin on your face."

"You always were able to bring out the best in me." Aubrey sniggered, lifting her head to kiss Stacie back.

Stacie kissed her warmly, her smile slightly smug but mostly loving. 

"You are going to be my new favorite thing to study. Every inch of you."

Aubrey simply grinned in response, her forehead resting against Stacie's.

"I'd be agreeable to some extra credit work if that's what you needed." She chuckled, her hands finally responding to her brain again as she trailed them slowly down Stacie's stomach, resting them on her upper thighs.

Stacie felt her body adjusting to the feeling of Aubrey touching her. She was used to being touched, being pleased, being wanted. But with Aubrey things felt heightened. 

"Do you want to touch me, baby?"

"Yes please..." Aubrey whispered, pressing her lips against Stacie's as she let her hand wander between her legs, trying to mirror the way she had just done it to her as she slid two fingers easily inside her, grinning as she saw that Stacie was as wet as she had been.

Stacie rocked her hips against Aubrey's hand. She wanted to make sure that Aubrey heard what she did as well as felt. 

"You have the most wonderful hands." She groaned softly as she moved. She really was a big fan of Aubrey Posen touching her like this.

Aubrey pressed her thumb against Stacie's clit as her fingers matched the pace of her partner's hips, nipping the skin on her neck as she listened to Stacie responding to the way she moved.

Aubrey was good at this. Really, really good at this. The way that she was able to already make her feel good was a gift that Stacie didn't know if she deserved. 

"First time with a woman and you are already a pro." She moaned out. "What can't you do, Bree?"

Aubrey grinned at the praise, silently relieved that she was far better at this than she was worried she wouldn't be. Her fingers seemed to know what to do as she curled them slightly, quickening the pace just a little as she pulled back to see for herself what she was doing to Stacie, it written in every line of her face.

Stacie's eyes were closed and her bottom lip worked between her teeth. She closed her eyes and groaned softly as she grew closer and closer to orgasm. She shifted, wincing a bit as a bit of pain shot to her knee, she recovered though as she arched against Aubrey's hand, her body gripping her fingers tightly. Aubrey felt it before she saw it, the moment in which she brought Stacie to the same point that she'd brought her, her fingers soaked as she pulled them between her legs. She brought them up to her lips, her eyes locking with Stacie's as she licked them clean, settling next to her as she pressed kisses along her jaw.

"God you're beautiful when you do that." She mumbled, tracing her fingers along her stomach.

Stacie felt weak in the best way as she laid in Aubrey's arms. She rested her forehead against her partner's shoulder as they rested together. 

"Are you saying I'm not beautiful all the time or I'm extra beautiful then?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes a little at her teasing, "Extra beautiful..." She mumbled, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

Stacie smiled against the kiss. "Promise me this wasn't too much."

Aubrey pulled back, resting her forehead against Stacie's as she smiled softly, "It wasn't too much." She promised, "It may quite possibly be the best afternoon of my life." Aubrey tucked a lock of hair behind Stacie's ear.

"Is your knees okay? I didn't hurt you?"

Stacie made a face. "It will be fine. I twisted a little too much but in the moment I didn't care." She kissed Aubrey's cheek. "So I'm the best you ever had, am I?"

Aubrey bit her lip slightly, a little embarrassed at this next part, "You are um... you are the only one I've ever had." She confessed quietly, not meeting Stacie's gaze.

Stacie bit back a groan at the confession. If she had known this was Aubrey's first time she would have done everything so differently. She deserved to have the best memories of it, to be touched slowly, to be loved fully. 

"I should have asked beforehand. And gone slower." Stacie kissed her jaw.

"Stacie." Aubrey lifted her head as she pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "I wouldn't have wanted my first time to go any other way than this. With you. The fact that it's with you means more to me than if we'd made a big deal of it. All I need is you."

Stacie understood not wanting a big deal made out of things, she relaxed a bit as she shifted a blanket over them. Even in the middle of the day she didn't want Aubrey to get cold being bare chested on the couch with her. 

"I am pretty happy with you too, Bree."

"I'm so happy you tore your ACL all those years ago." Aubrey grinned, moving closer to Stacie as she kissed her again. Kissing Stacie was her favourite thing to do now.

Stacie smiled against Aubrey's lips. "Hand me one of my pain pills and take a nap with me?"

Aubrey reached over and grabbed Stacie's painkillers, handing her one as she settled next to her again, a soft smile on her lips.

"Napping with you is my second favourite thing for us to do together."

Stacie took the pill with a sip of water before she settled down next to Aubrey again. "Napping topless with you is my second favorite thing to do with you."

Aubrey giggled as she pressed her lips against her jaw, "A very good point babe." She mumbled as she nestled her head in the crook of her neck.


End file.
